A to Z
by Saaraa
Summary: Kisah mereka, dirangkum dalam alfabet. Meski perasaan yang menyertainya jauh melampaui itu. /[Hijikata Toshiro x Sakata Gintoki, romance, drama, drabble, one-shot, RnR?]


**Gintama** © Hideaki Sorachi

**Warning**! Hijikata Toshiro x Sakata Gintoki, _slight_ Okita Sougo x Kagura, _friendship_, _family_, _romance_, _drama_, _setting_ waktu setelah Gintama tamat (meski saya belum tahu tamatnya bagaimana, tapi anggap saja keadaan damai dan berakhir bahagia), OOC, _typo(s)_, EyD semoga betul seluruhnya, dan lain-lain.

**A to Z** by Saaraa

* * *

**Amai**

"Enak?"

Gintoki mengangguk bahagia.

"Suka?"

Sekali lagi, lelaki bersurai perak mengiyakan dengan gestur kepala.

"Manis?"

"Mau coba?" tanya Gintoki, akhirnya, setelah merasa kedamaiannya terusik dalam mengonsumsi _chocolate parfait limited edition_. Toshiro terdiam sesaat, lalu mencondongkan tubuhnya, dan mempertemukan dua bibir lembab. Gintoki mematung.

"Hnn. Kemanisan."

* * *

**Bebal**

"Astaga, kenapa kamu bebal banget, sih?"

"Argh–terserah apa katamu! Pokoknya aku pulang sekarang!"

Isao melongok, melihat isi ruangan Toshiro. Dengan dahi berkerut, ia menoleh dan bertanya, "Ribut kenapa lagi, kali ini?"

Sougo menarik napas, menghelanya perlahan. Sudah jadi santapan sehari-hari; pertengkaran ini sama sekali tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. "_Danna_ mau pulang karena dia khawatir pada Cina yang sendirian di rumah. Sepertinya dia ingin nekad menerobos hujan dan Hijikata-san keberatan."

"Loh, berarti dia cuman khawatir, kan?"

"Ya, _Danna_, kan, bebal. Mana mungkin bisa menangkap maksudnya Hijikata-san itu apa."

* * *

**Camellia**

"Kenapa repot-repot menitip bunga pada Patsuan, sih? Kau, kan, bisa langsung ke sini."

Toshiro menggaruk kraniumnya. Helai sepekat jelaga menjadi sedikit berantakan.

_Dasar bodoh. Masa, kau tidak tahu bahasa bunga, sih?_

* * *

**Dad**

"Hah? Bukankah ayahmu yang botak itu sedang ada di planet lain? Siapa lagi yang kamu bicarakan?"

"_Baka megane_!"

"Oi! Berhenti menghina kacamataku!"

"Makanya, Shinpachi. Ayahku itu ada 2, oke. Si Botak dan Gin-chan. Tapi, karena Toshi adalah pacar Gin-chan, jadi sekarang dia juga adalah ayahku, kan?"

"Hmmmnnnnn …."

* * *

**End**

"Oi, berhenti menangis sesegukan begitu."

"Ya, tapi ..."

Urat Toshiro muncul di sisi dahi. "Orang-orang salah paham, tahu! Mereka mengira kita berpisah atau bagaimana," desisnya, kesal.

"Tapi, bagaimana tidak menangis?! KETSUNO ANA MENIKAH, LOH!"

* * *

**Family**

"Keluarga itu apa sih?"

Toshiro menoleh ke samping melalui bahunya. Barangkali ini pengaruh dari alhokol yang membungkus otak, sehingga Gintoki mulai melantur sembari menatap milyaran serpihan bintang di angkasa malam.

Toshiro mengumpulkan niatnya untuk menghina habis-habisan lelaki itu atas pertanyaan melankolisnya. Namun, hal itu dibatalkan ketika Gintoki limbung dan membuatnya harus menangkap tubuh besar itu.

"Oi!"

"Mnn."

Tak sampai sepuluh detik, dengkuran terdengar. Dengan tenaga yang tersisa, Toshiro menghela napas pendek, lalu mendekap lelaki bersurai perak.

"Keluarga, eh …," gumam Toshiro. "Sebetulnya kamu pasti sudah tahu, kok. Sougo, Kondo-san, dan seluruh Shinsengumi adalah keluargaku. Untukmu, Kagura, Shinpachi, dan seluruh Kabukicho adalah keluargamu, kan?"

Kecupan di dahi diberikan. "Dan yang pasti, **keluarga** adalah **kita**, kan?"

* * *

**Game**

Toshiro tidak pernah bilang bahwa rasa cintanya itu platonik. Maka itu ketika pada akhirnya hanya mereka yang tersisa di _flat_ Yorozuya, berdua saja (Kagura sedang menginap di rumah Otae), di tengah malam, dengan rasionalitas yang dibalut alhokol, Toshiro menarik sudut bibir.

Gintoki, mendadak memucat.

_Permainan_ mereka jelas tidak akan lembut malam ini.

* * *

**Hickey**

Kagura menatap satu titik pada tengkuk Gintoki. Nihil tedeng aling-aling, ia bersuara dengan polos, "Gin-chan, sepertinya kamu digigit serangga, _aru_."

Shinpachi menjatuhkan rahang dan komik yang ia pegang. Di saat yang sama, Gintoki dengan kilat menutup tengkuknya dengan sebelah tangan.

"G–GIN-SAAAANNNN! TOLONGLAH MINIMAL KAUSEMBUNYIKAN!"

"AKU TIDAK TAHU, OKE?! MANA KUTAHU MAYORA AKAN–"

"DIAMLAH!"

Kagura mengeryitkan dahi. "Apaan, sih, _aru_?"

* * *

**Injured**

"Jadi, itu kenapa, Gin-chan? Terluka, karena sesuatu, kah?"

"Hahahaha ... ya, begitulah, _terluka_ karena _digigit_ sesuatu."

* * *

**Jacket**

Menyadari ada sesuatu yang kurang dari busana atasannya, Yamazaki Sagaru memilih suarakan pertanyaan murni berisi rasa penasaran, "Wadan, tumben, tidak memakai jaket hitam seragam Shinsengumi?"

Toshiro menyalakan pematik sebelum akhirnya lidah api itu membakar ujung puntung rokoknya. Menjawab pertanyaan itu, ia menyentil sudut bibir. "Ada _kucing_ kedinginan semalam. Yah, aku terlalu banyak _bermain_ dengannya, sih. Semoga saja dia tidak masuk angin."

Yamazaki tidak mengerti.

* * *

**Kiss**

"Mayora, tutup matamu."

"Huh?"

"Sudah, lakukan saja!"

Toshiro menurut, namun masih dengan _glabella_ yang mengerut bingung. Detik berikutnya, dirasakan sensasi hangat yang menyentuh pipinya. Begitu mengangkat pelupuk, Gintoki sudah memalingkan wajah, bertingkah pasif.

"Dasar," ujar Toshiro, mendengus. "_Shiroyasha_, kok, pemalu begini."

"Heh!"

Begitu diprovokasi, Gintoki menoleh, siap baku hantam. Tapi, tentu saja tinju yang mengepal itu dengan mudah ditepis Toshiro dan bibir mereka bertemu.

Gintoki merutuk dalam hati. _Kenapa dia bisa semudah itu, sih, melakukannya?_

* * *

**Love**

"Makanya," Toshi menggertak gigi. "Otakmu itu hanya isi kacang merah saja, sih!"

"Kau lebih parah! Setiap hari sukanya makan makanan anjing, dasar _mayonnaise freak_!"

Sougo meraih pundak Gadis Cina-nya, lalu berusaha melangkah jauh dari esensi pertengkaran tak berarti. Kagura menatap Gintoki dan Toshiro dengan ekspresi bosan seperti biasa. "Setiap kali bertemu malah begini, _aru_."

Sougo menghela napas. "Tidak heran. Itu bahasa kasih mereka. Sudahlah, kita pergi saja, Cina."

* * *

**Me**

Toshiro mengedarkan iris samudra dalam, dari atas sampai bawah. Ia menyempatkan diri untuk menyentuh dahinya dan berpikir sebelum lidahnya merangkai respon, "Uh, oke."

"OKE? Hanya itu reaksimu?!"

Toshiro tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Lagipula, sejak awal, ia tahu hadiah ulang tahunnya adalah Sakata Gintoki itu sendiri. Namun, apa yang benar-benar tidak ia sangka adalah, si Yorozuya itu mengerahkan animo dan tenaganya untuk berbusana sopan, rapi, dan formal.

Kemeja hitam dengan _vest_ keabuan, lalu direngkuh oleh jas seputih bulu domba. Celana bahan putih, serta pantofel cokelat tua.

Ya, sudah. Bagaimana pun fabrik itu akan lepas dari tubuh sang Shiroyasha malam ini.

* * *

**No**

Ini yang Toshi ingat mengenai memori kala ia menyatakan perasaannya:

"Oi, Yorozuya. Aku suka padamu. Kau … mau jadi pacarku?"

"Eh?" Gintoki membeku untuk sepersekian sekon. Iris merah keruh membulat. Hati Toshiro sedikit mencelos, memiliki ekspektasi akan penolakan.

"Eh, aku …, tidak."

Nah, kan.

"Maksudku," Gintoki melanjutkan. Melempar _bokuto_-nya, tepat menyosor dahi Toshiro. "Kenapa malah kau yang menyatakan duluan?! Aku baru–baru saja–sedikit lagi, ingin bilang begitu juga, dasar otak udang!"

Oh.

* * *

**Omurice**

"Hari ini _omurice_?"

Toshiro menengadah, mendapati Sougo yang tengah memoles bilah pedangnya dengan kain putih. Toshiro mengangguk untuk menjawab pertanyaan retoris itu. Selanjutnya, ia menuang mayones di atas bekal nasi dan telur tersebut. Sougo mendelik, merasa kasihan sekaligus nista pada makanan itu.

"_Danna_ jago masak, ya, tidak disangka."

"_Yeah_," sahut Toshiro. "Dia juga bisa membuat kue. Sangat bukan dia sekali, ya?"

Sougo mendengus. "Tidak usah pamer begitu. Aku tahu, kok, pacarku berbeda jauh dengan pacarmu, Hijikata _Konoyarou_. Gadis Cina itu, boro-boro memasak. Bisanya malah menghabiskan makanan saja."

Toshiro mengangkat sebelah alis. "Makanya, berarti kau yang harus belajar memasak, tahu."

"Dih."

* * *

**Payung**

Gintoki mengingat ini momen ketika Kagura baru saja kehilangan payung kesayangannya. Ia hendak membeli satu payung lagi untuk gadis bersurai senja itu. Namun, Kagura berkata ia puas dengan payungnya yang biasa. Sepertinya semangat gadis cilik itu belum lesap dalam menjelajahi bulir air dari angkasa dan genangan yang dibuatnya.

Bahkan, ia menyeret Gintoki dan Shinpachi untuk ikut bersamanya. Maka di sinilah mereka, di tengah kota, dekat taman, di mana Shinpachi, Kagura, dan Sadaharu riang menciprati air dan lumpur pada tubuh satu sama lain sementara Gintoki berteduh di bawah kanopi pohon.

Meski kanopi itu agak tidak membantu, sih, mengingat hujan cukup deras.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?"

Suara berat yang khas itu menabuh gendang telinganya. Gintoki menoleh dan disanalah ia, lelaki bersurai sepekat sayap gagak dengan rokok yang terapit di antara bibirnya, dan payung transparan yang menghalang hujaman kristal bening.

"Uh, seperti yang kaulihat, Oogushi-kun. _Babysitting_."

"Tidak membawa payung?"

"Kagura bersikeras untuk bermain hujan bersama. Jadi, keputusannya adalah: payung ditinggalkan. Hanya saja, sial, kepalaku masih pusing karena mabuk kemarin. Dan sekarang aku kebasahan karena hujan."

"Hm. Nih."

Gintoki mengangkat sebelah alis ketika payung tembus pandang disodorkan. Untuk reflek dari otaknya, ia meraih payung itu, meski belum benar-benar mengerti. "Markas Shinsengumi sudah dekat. Aku berlari saja. Dah."

Toshiro lalu menghilang dari jarak pandang.

Gintoki mengingat ini bagaimana ia mulai jatuh hati.

* * *

**Quote**

"Mayora itu suka main kasar di ranjang. Tapi aku suka padanya." – Sakata Gintoki.

"Sakata Gintoki adalah seorang pembual. Tapi, aku percaya padanya." – Hijikata Toshiro.

* * *

**Rusak**

"Sebentar, sebentar–apa? Tadi, kaubilang apa? Coba, ulangi?"

Toshiro memandang Gintoki, lama. "Pendengaranmu rusak. Kukatakan, makanya, mau, tidak, menikah denganku?"

Gintoki sontak mengempas JUMP ke atas _tatami_ sekeras mungkin. "Otakmu yang rusak! Lamaran macam apa yang dilakukan di _love hotel_ murah begini?!"

* * *

**Silly**

"Ada, apa, Gin-chan? Ceritakan pada kami, dong."

Kagura membujuk ayah angkatnya itu. Sadaharu di sebelahnya menggeram lembut, ujung hidungnya menyentuh surai perak yang halus. Shinpachi terdiam, duduk di sebelah si _Shiroyasha_ yang kini melipat tangan di atas meja, menaruh kepala di sana.

"Mayora melamarku."

Shinpachi menarik napas. "_Sorede_? Apa yang terjadi, Gin-san?"

_Kenapa kau malah sedih begini?_

"Aku menolaknya."

_Padahal mauku bukan begitu. Aku bodoh sekali._

* * *

**Today**

"Toshi, kau tidak pergi ke rumah Yorozuya? Ini, kan, hari liburmu."

Isao menatap rekannya yang telah menyibukkan diri pada berkas-berkas dokumen sejak mentari menyembul dari balik Horizon.

"Hujan," Toshiro menjawab, telak.

Sougo mendengus. "Alasan. Bahkan jika altana kembali muncul ke permukaan bumi, kau akan lari menuju _Danna_ tanpa ragu."

"Toshi," Isao memanggil. Ia berdiri dari tempatnya duduk bersila, menghampiri sang lelaki yang begitu keras kepala. Canggung, di saat yang sama. "Ada apa? Kau bisa cerita. Sudah seminggu ini kau begini."

Toshiro menoleh ke samping. Kalau ini hari-hari biasa, Sougo sudah menjadikan gurat hitam di bawah mata Toshiro sebagai bahan olokan. Sayang sekali, ia masih memiliki nurani, untuk tahu mana yang tak dapat dijadikan guyonan.

"Aku melamarnya."

"_Shiroyasha_?"

"Dia menolakku."

_Dan aku tidak paham mengapa._

* * *

**Undo**

Pandangan iris darah itu jauh ke depan, menembus milyaran rintik air yang datang merengkuh buana tanpa ragu.

"Suruh Gengai bikin mesin waktu, ah. Terus suruh diriku jangan jatuh cinta. Dasar bodoh."

* * *

**Viscaria **

"Hehh. Aku baru tahu kalau Souchiro-kun bisa romantis."

Kagura mendengus. "Apanya. Ini untuk meledek, tahu. Bahasa bunganya, sih, memang, '_Maukah kamu berdansa denganku?_' Tapi, artinya si Sadis itu hanya ingin ngajak ribut, tahu."

Gintoki mengernyit.

_Bahasa bunga?_

* * *

**Warfare**

"Apa, sih, memanggil ke sini? Mau ajak kelahi?"

Gintoki menautkan alis, membuang arah pandang. Toshiro menarik napas, mengempasnya perlahan. "Iya, mau ajak ribut. Keluarkan pedangmu. Kita selesaikan saat ini, di sini juga."

Gintoki tanpa hitungan kedua, menarik _bokuto_-nya, mengarahkannya tepat pada titik leher sang _Baragaki_. Namun justru yang ia lihat bukan Toshiro dengan pedang dan kuda-kudanya, tetapi sodoran _camellia_.

"Sudah tahu, kan, arti bunganya?"

_Kerinduanku untukmu._

"Kita berantem di sini, kalau aku menang, beri aku alasan kenapa kau menolak. Aku akan menerimanya bila alasan itu valid dan konkret."

"Lalu," Gintoki memulai. "Kalau aku yang menang?"

Toshiro tersenyum. "Berarti bunga ini akan kubuang dan begitu pula hubungan kita, kalau itu maumu.

* * *

**X (mark)**

"BICARA!"

"DUH, BERISIK! _GYA_, _GYA_, _GYA_, _GYA_, KAU INI KEBELET KAWIN, YA!"

Toshiro menghunuskan bilah pedang, menggores pipi Gintoki. Setelah keduanya sama-sama meloncat ke belakang untuk menghindari serangan yang akan datang, Gintoki mengatur napasnya.

"… x …"

"Hah?"

"Banyak tanda x, tahu. Banyak hal dariku yang patut dicoret, oke. Aku membunuh guruku sendiri. Membunuh puluhan, bahkan mungkin ratusan _amanto_ sejak Perang Joui. Banyak, banyak, sekali–hal dalam diri cinta pertamamu yang tidak ada di dalamku."

Toshiro memijit pelipis.

_Ini, akar masalahnya?_

* * *

**Yourself**

"Dasar otak udang. Memang aku pernah menuntut kesempurnaan? Kalau iya, aku tidak akan memacarimu yang jorok dan suka mengupil sembarangan–"

"OI!"

"–lalu, siapa yang peduli dengan masa lalumu? Kau menyelamatkan dunia, sial, itu saja cukup untuk menebus dosa! Lagian, kalian memang dua orang yang berbeda. Mitsuba, ya, Mitsuba. Kau, ya, kau. Jadilah dirimu sendiri. Itu yang membuatku melamarmu, sampah." Toshiro menggeram untuk kalimat yang baru saja ia sampaikan. Rasanya benar-benar ingin berkata kasar. Astaga, Gintoki ingin membuatnya seberapa malu lagi, sih?

"Maka itu, kutanya sekali lagi, mau, tidak, menikah denganku, bangsat?"

* * *

**Zero**

"_Okay_, waktu persiapan habis, _Danna_. Sana, cepat."

"Tu–tunggu, Soraru-kun–"

"Sougo _desu_. Cepatlah, kau tidak mau membuat Hijikata bodoh itu menunggu, kan?"

Gintoki merengut. Kagura tergelak, merapikan dasi kupu-kupu Gintoki. Shinpachi hampir menangis, ia melepas kacamatanya.

"Okita-san," panggil Shinpachi. "Sebentar lagi, Gin-san, kan, juga seorang Hijikata, loh."

"Oh, kau benar juga."

"Baiklah," Gintoki mendengus. "Aku keluar, ya."

Shinpachi dan Kagura mengangguk bersamaan, "Um!"

* * *

_… nol._

_Sekarang, mari kita mulai dari satu lagi, ya._

* * *

**END**


End file.
